LGBT
| RelatedText = * Achilles Warkiller was not openly gay, however, he was mentioned by name as being homosexual.The Gay Times Interview He was in a relationship with a lesbian Amazon, Alkyone, but this was only for political purposes. His mythological counterpart was in a relationship with Patroclus. * Alysia Yeoh is Barbara Gordon's best friend and a transgender woman. She was noted for being the first major transgender character written in a contemporary context in a mainstream comic book. * Anaya and her lover Iphthime have a home together on Themyscira and have been visited by Donna Troy and Wonder Woman on more than one occasion. * Apollo, a solar powered hero, is madly in love with his teammate and partner Midnighter. Though, throughout their early adventures their relationship was tenuous. * Batwoman was first outed in 2006 when it was revealed that she was the former lover of Gotham detective Renee Montoya. In 2013 Kate asked her then girlfriend Maggie Sawyer to marry. * Comet is known as both Andrea Martinez and Andy Jones and as Comet, the Earth Angel of Love, they both show affection for Supergirl. * Creote was not openly gay, but his sexual identity was discovered by Black Canary after she figured out he was in love with Savant. * Dr. Allison Mann is a lesbian who was forced from her home when her father learned she identified as homosexual. She ends up falling in love with her new friend Agent 355. * Extraño was the first obviously gay character featured by DC. He is an effeminate Peruvian man whose name means "Queer/Strange" in Spanish. * Green Lantern (Alan Scott) is an openly gay businessman and was engaged to marry his fiancé Sam Zhao. * Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy are girlfriends 'without monogamy'.DC: Yes, they are Girlfriends * John Constantine has consistently shown interest in both genres, being considered bisexual since the first version of this character. * Kaldur'ahm, also known as Aqualad and Aquaman, is at least bisexual. According to Greg Weisman, Kaldur has not defined himself, but is at least polysexual and so far has had only two loves - Tula and Wyynde.Greg Weisman about Kaldur's sexuaity However, the first version of the character to be revealed LGBT was Prime Earth's Jackson Hyde. * Mnemosyne, the chief historian of Themyscira, stated that most of the Amazons of Paradise Island "find satisfaction in each other". * Queen Hippolyta and General Philippus have been shown to maintain a romantic relationship since at least 2016. * Sir Ystin the Shining Knight is DC Comics' first intersex hero. They identified themself as "not just a man or a woman. I'm both". * The Joker (Bianca Steeplechase) likes her new sidekick Harley Quinn so much that she put a ring on her. * Thunder is a physically dense heroine who ends up dating her teammate and fellow Outsider, Grace Choi. * Wonder Woman is bisexual; she does have an interest in people of the same gender, though not exclusively.Greg Rucka on Queer Narrative and WONDER WOMAN | Comicosity | Notes = * Asexual Characters * Bisexual Characters * Homosexual Characters * Pansexual Characters * Genderless Characters * Non-binary Characters * Transgender Characters | Trivia = * was not the first appearance of homosexual characters in DC Comics, however, it is the first time we have seen an openly gay character at DC Comics. It predates the appearance of Marvel's Northstar by a few years. | Links = * ** * Human Right Watch: LGBT Rights * Gay League }} Category:LGBTQ+ Characters